In some communication networks, a mobile terminal may be able to use services accessed through a fixed access device. For example, in a fixed mobile converged telecommunications network, a mobile terminal may switch from direct wireless connectivity to a service provider network to indirect connectivity through a fixed access device that is within the range of the mobile terminal. The fixed access device may be located in a residence or other building and may provide the mobile terminal with connectivity to a service provider network. An example of such a fixed access device is a residential gateway that has a broadband connection to the Internet and also provides a radio link to the mobile terminal.
An issue that should be addressed when using such a fixed access device is the need to provide secure network access between the mobile terminal and the service provider network. Generally, a secure channel is established directly between the fixed access device and the service provider network, which requires that the fixed access device be trusted by the network. This trust is typically achieved, for example, by means of authentication using secure credentials stored within the fixed access device. However, the storage of secure credentials in the fixed access device and the establishment of a trust relationship directly between the fixed access device and the service provider network may open the service provider network to possible security breaches if the fixed access device's credentials are abused. Furthermore, this approach may require the provisioning of credentials to the fixed access device and this may necessitate the intervention of customer service personnel. Thus, there is a need for innovative techniques to address these and similar issues.